


Follicle

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Reploid technology really itches, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Head Shaving, Maverick Hunters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X blinked as he came into the room to find a helmetless, hairless Zero all but writhing in agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follicle

Zero endured in stoic silence through the battle. He endured the humid ride back to base in the overcramped Bee Blader with the rest of his unit and a busted up servomotor in his left knee from a lucky chance shot one of the Mavs had gotten off before he could get behind cover.

X shot him sympathetic looks, and chided him about not counting on his heavy armor to always get him out of scrapes like that, and did some hasty rewiring on it that left Zero minus a diamond knee-guard, but able to functionally walk again.

He limped into the debriefing and calmly dissected his own performance, the mission, the highs and lows. He limped carefully to Lifesaver, endured another lecture about counting on his heavy armor too much, lay still while it was being fixed, then finally (finally!) made it back to his recharger to start the four hour 'sleep' cycle, during which the remainder of the mission data would be offloaded.

Zero moved toward the recharger. He glanced around carefully. Then he took off his helmet, set it down carefully on a counter, looked around again. Then, he gave a loud "AAAAAAGH!!" of frustration, and scratchscratchscratched at his scalp. "Fucking WON'T STOP ITCHING!"

X blinked as he came into the room to find a helmetless, hairless Zero all but writhing in agony, naked scalp reddening. Initial alarm gave way to a small, understanding smile. He hurried over to his friend, gently pulled his hands away from his head, and looked Zero in the eyes. "It's only for a week, then it won't bother you so much."

"It drives me _crazy_!" Zero protested. "If I'd known it was gonna be this much trouble, I'd never have let them test this shit out on me!"

X nodded. After years of complaints from Zero himself and from Zero's maintenance team about it, and as Reploid synthetic DNA technology had advanced, the decision was finally made to scrap Zero's bulky, heavy artificial-fiber Kanekalon hair. The back of his head had been refitted with a top-of-the-line synthskin capable of producing very human-like hair; it would actually grow from his scalp organically, follicles, sebum and all.

X tutted and checked Zero's scalp again; there were tiny blond bristles all over, the new hairs just starting to break the surface of the skin. And, as he thought, Zero hadn't been 'nourishing' the hair with the nutrient-formula... "Zero, you're all dried out. No wonder it's uncomfortable."

Zero made a face. "It makes my fingers go numb."

X rolled his eyes, goodnaturedly, and steered Zero firmly toward a chair. "All right, I'll do it. AGAIN. Honestly, Zero!" X pouted as he collected the bottle of oil.

Zero sat down, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Yeah, but it means I get a massage once a day._ He smiled to himself.


End file.
